Obelisk Blue
Obelisk Blue is the highest of the three dormitories at Duel Academy. The reason for its superiority over the other two dorms goes back to the fact Seto Kaiba is the owner of this school and that he possessed Obelisk the Tormentor during Battle City. While Obelisk Blue is considered to be the dorm with the best students, this is not necessarily true as Jaden Yuki is known as the school's top ranked duelist. The dorm is mostly where the students have connections and are rich. Luxurious interior design, high-quality rooming, and finer food are offered to the students who reside here. In order to enter Obelisk Blue, one needs to have high grades. In order to start in Obelisk Blue upon enrollment, not only does one needs to have high grades in the written examination, they also need to have earned a diploma from another duelist prep school. The dormitories are divided into separate sections based on gender. Dr. Crowler is in charge of the male dorms while Fonda Fontaine is in charge of the female dorms. Contrary to popular belief, all female students that are accepted into Duel Academy are automatically placed in the Obelisk Blue dorms with the exception of Blair Flannigan who entered the Slifer Red dorms in a separate manner than the traditional entrance exams. The reason for this is because the lower two dorms do not have the appropriate housing as Obelisk Blue is the only one with separate dormitories for both female and male students. There is a running gag throughout the series where the characters of Obelisk Blue keep disappearing or transferring out of the dorm despite the fact it's valued as the place all the students want to be. This is seen with the creation of the Obelisk White and the constant dorm rearrangement of Chazz Princeton. Uniforms The Obelisk Blue students are identified usually by blue long-tailed jackets with white trimmings unlike the Ra Yellow and Slifer Red students whose uniform jackets are shorter in length. However, there are variations on this jacket as seen by Vellian Crowler, Atticus Rhodes, Zane and Syrus Truesdale's outfits. The most common variant are white jackets with blue trimmings (basically an inverted version of the standard male uniform). This version is supposed to be worn by second-year or higher (seeing as Chazz Princeton didn't wear one, and, after all, he was a top-ranked student) Obelisk Blue students, like Atticus Rhodes or Zane Truesdale. For females, the typical Obelisk Blue attire consists of a white top with blue trimming, a blue miniskirt, and royal blue boots. However a few students wear different outfits even with their Obelisk vests (e.g. Missy). Also, in the beginning of GX, another variant was seen for Obelisk blue males.On episode 4, you see Obelisk Males with short Jackets (they look like Slifer Jackets but in blue) and long Jackets. Characters in Obelisk Blue * Tenjoin Asuka / Alexis Rhodes * Tenjoin Fubuki / Atticus Rhodes * Marufuji Ryo/Zane Truesdale * Chazz Princeton * Sartorius * Bastion Misawa * Syrus Truesdale * Aster Phoenix * Blair Flannigan * Ayanokouji Mitsuru / Harrington Rosewood * Motegi Mokeo / Belowski * Hamaguchi Momoe and Makita Junko / Jasmine and Mindy * Takadera / Torrey * Taizan Taira / Damon * Houzan Gokaido / Reginald Van Howell III * Kochou Ran / Missy * Harada and Teraoka / 2 of the Three Masked Knights. * Fujiwara Yusuke All four of the Overseas Champions were allowed to stay in this dorm, even though they were not officially enrolled. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX terminology